


Hurt

by KeeganCBrent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Melissa as primary, No Stiles, ProScott, Rafael McCall mentioned, Scott As Primary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeganCBrent/pseuds/KeeganCBrent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's not ok Scott. It's never ok for people to hurt you just because they're in pain themselves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

Scott tried so hard after Raf left. Cups of tea, offers of help with the dishes or breakfast in bed. The breakfast was a disaster but Melissa was still touched by the thought. He never asked about his father. In fact Scott rarely spoke at all lately. It was so like her son to do that, retreat into his room and himself when he was hurting, trying so hard not to upset her or make her worry about him. 

She hated that Rafael had apparently forgotten how to call his son, but she wasn't sure how she would hold up if she ever picked up the phone to hear his voice on the other end of the line. Still, it was better than watching her son’s eyes fill with tentative hope as he rushed to answer the phone, only for his shoulders to drop as he politely informed the person on the other end of the phone that yes his mother was home, and handed some goddamn telemarketer over to her. 

Scott was her proudest achievement in life. Melissa knew her Mama would say she doted on him too much, spoiled him and made him soft, but how could she not? Whenever his eyes sparkled like that and his face lit up with joy at some new tv show or limited edition action figure, Melissa knew she'd move mountains if it meant she could see him be happy for just a little longer. But her boy was growing up now, and he was so perceptive. Already she’d noticed his eyes flicking to prices, a flash of disappointment quickly masked with smiles and an excuse for why he suddenly wasn't interested in the object on the shelves that had caught his eye. 

She guessed it was foolish to hope he would stay innocent forever, and who was gonna look after him while she was taking on extra shifts to cover the loss of Raf’s wages? They were probably going to lose the house. Scott definitely wouldn't be getting the Christmas she wished she could give him. There were times she closed her eyes as she looked from her bank account statements to the bills and back again, hoping when she opened them she’d find a tax rebate, or some money she hadn't noticed before, but without Raf’s wages they were treading water, almost drowning. She couldn't deny she missed him, and not just for the finances. Waking without her husband next to her was still disorienting. This morning, in her disoriented half asleep state, she'd woken convinced he was in the shower for some reason. Remembering he was gone as she entered the cold and empty bathroom had been like losing him all over again. 

Of course he’d apologised as she screamed at him to get out. Raf always did, with his wide remorseful eyes and his furrowed brow. Every time. He'd promise to get help, get better, and she'd melt and forgive him. This time was different though, she knew she couldn't afford to let him back in, not until he changed. He hurt Scott. He hurt their little boy. 

Melissa found him in his bedroom wardrobe after she'd finally managed to throw Raf out that night, pressing the cut on his head into a jumper to staunch the flow and his face into the carpeted floor to muffle his crying. Scott didn't say a word while she wiped his face, or when she cleaned his wound and carefully dressed it, or even as she made him pull on a coat to head to the car. It wasn't until they were driving on the highway to the hospital that he finally broke his silence. 

“Sorry Mom,” he mumbled from the back seat. Melissa blinked quickly to stop the road ahead of them blurring up. A car crash was the absolute last thing she needed tonight. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for honey.” She said, flicking the indicators off as they turned into the car park. 

“It was my fault. You told me to go to bed and I didn't listen to you. Now you and dad are fighting again because of me.” At this time of night the hospital staff parking lot was almost empty, so Melissa’s vehicle prowled through the sparse rows of sleeping automobiles for a space close to the entrance. Being a nurse had this perk at least. 

“We’re fighting because your dad did a bad thing, it wasn't your fault. He shouldn't have hurt you.” She said, firmly slamming the gear lever into reverse. 

“I'm fine Mom. Please don't be mad at dad, it's ok.”

“It's not ok,” Melissa snapped, instantly regretting her lapse in control when she saw Scott recoil in the rear view mirror. She forced herself to swallow the tight burning anger in her throat and waited till she'd parked and turned the engine off before continuing in a softer tone. 

“It's not ok. It's never ok for people to hurt you just because they're in pain themselves. Your father loves you very much Scott, but what he did was wrong, he can never do that to you again.” 

Scott nodded, looking thoughtful, and they both exited the car. Scott used to eagerly hold his hand out for his mother to hold without hesitation whenever they went out together, but he'd stopped a few months ago, presumably thanks to the other boys in his year. Melissa missed it, but she supposed it couldn't have lasted forever.

“This is like when Jackson pinched Danny really hard so the teacher made him sit inside at break.” He suddenly announced as they entered the hospital through the automatic doors. 

Melissa smiled and ruffled his hair, careful to avoid the wound. 

“It's a little bit like that I suppose.”


End file.
